Mrs Katō's School Of Dance
by Yami-Tabath Hikari-Alek
Summary: DANCE AU. Tabath has been trying for a while to set Yugi and Yami up, even though she's not the type to play matchmaker. Well, the only reason she's mettling with Cupid's arrows is because she wants a certian Ballet Dancer for her own. [Puzzleshipping Thiefshipping OC/OC, Yuri and Yaoi]


Alek: Yep, another story.

Tabath: We're procrastinating enough as it is, and now you go and write this and leave me to edit out the useless parts and countless mistakes.

Alek: You didn't do a very good job, by the way.

Tabath: ._.

All the windows were opened in the studio, the blinds forced apart as to make sunlight splash across the light brown-painted drywall, while a soft and crisp breeze floated around the building. The light coming from the open windows reflected around the open-concept room, and left bits of sunlight sprawled on the grey and smooth floor. Swaying to the soft sounds of the piano across the room, a short girl let the soft pings of the calming music guide her as she pranced around.

She bent to one side, bringing her left leg up in a graceful pose.

**close your eyes; i know what you see the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep. But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep, And you know i will be here to tell you to breathe**

She brought her arm to her chest, extending it forward, than broke her stretch and moved her right leg around in a swift spiral.

**tu sei il mio soldatino la ragione per cui vivo non ti scordar di me io veglierò su di te**

The curved figure spun around quickly, than moved with the soulful cords, to another part of the room, her small canvas ballet slipper covered feet bending straight down as she maneuvered around.

**stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet. Paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep you're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak**

Her eyes were closed, as if she didn't need to see her movements, but she could just feel her limbs move with the quiet lyrics, and she let her feet move around without a care, yet it still looked like the dance was choreographed as she spun around in her carefree trance.

**tu sei il mio soldatino la ragione ho vissuto non ti scordar di me io veglierò su di te**

No smile was present on her face, as her plush lips were flat and seemed to shadow her un-evenly tanned face with no emotion. Her light brown hair was tied in a bun, but green strands circled her round face, and she had sweat glistening at her hairline.

**so you run; through shadows you roam. Seams undone by the love you thought you could own. But he's just one of many that you might call home and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones**

She set herself in yet another pose, this time she held her hand to her chest, as to feel her heart beat, feel the energy emit from her small chest, and kept her short legs poised in a board straight position.

**eri il mio soldatino ora un principe oscuro ma anche per te, c'è una luce che ad un'altra vita ti conduce**

At the last stroke of the ivory, she leaped again and landed with a final stroke, her head down as she panted and her arm extended across her chest as it rose and fell, one leg in front of the other, and she bent at the waist as the music fell into non-existence. Her eyes were still closed, but a goofy grin lay on her face.

Clapping emitted from the side of the room where the piano sit, the fast beat of flesh upon flesh echoed to her ears.

"Al, that was awesome!" A boys voice spoke. The girl, 'Al', looked over at her company. There at the piano bench sat the source of the praise, a fair skinned boy slightly smaller than her with tri-colored hair and wide amethyst eyes framed with long lashes with a smile plastered on his childlike face.

"Guess so. I think that was the best one yet!" The girl exclaimed, breaking her pose and putting her hands on her hips in a power pose. She wore a grey tank top, black workout pants and beige ballet shoes. She wasn't exactly what you would call beautiful, but she was pretty in a cute sort of way, like an imperfect-porcelain doll. Except porcelain dolls freak her out, so don't tell her that's how I described her...

The boy smiled. "Remember to keep up with the music though, Alek, like Sensei said." He scolded in a joking tone.

Alek looked sad, her smile turning into a pout.

"I tried this time Yuge! Its hard, and Sensei thinks that just 'cause I'm the smallest in my performance group I should be more elegant than you lot. But I'm not even close to being as good as Ryou or Tea. Those kids have skill..." She finished, staring off into space. Her voice was light, and slightly squeaky.

"Nah, you did fine. But you have to admit, you're going to have to work real hard to get as good as Tea. She's been dancing since she was what, six?" Yugi stated, ending in a questionable tone.

"Five." The slightly taller girl corrected, wiping some sweat from her brow.  
"Anyways, I think I've had enough practice for today." Alek continued, shuffling across the room and grabbing her grey dufflebag, taking a swig from her blue plastic water bottle. "Are you going to stay or do you want to go grab a coffee?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, than nodded. "I don't think anyone's coming around any later than four, so I guess I can lock up." He said as he sat up from the beat up black piano bench he was perched upon. He grabbed his own bag, scooping up the keys to the studio from the top of the piano as he headed for the door. Yugi was the owner of the dance studio Mrs. Katō's nephew, so he had his own pair of keys to lock the studio up at the end of the day. But just because Yugi was the owner's nephew didn't mean he got special treatment. In fact his Aunt payed the staff double if they picked on him a little bit more than the other dancers, as she wanted him to be a 'suitable heir' for her business. But if a small little dance studio had to have such a hardcore owner, Yugi didn't know what didn't.

As the two exited the ballet room, they heard pounding music coming from the end of the hall. More specifically, the Hip Hop room.

"Nobody besides us should be in here right now..." Yugi raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Should we check it out? If it's the Hip Hop dancers than we won't have MUCH trouble." Alek asked, pointing at the direction of the room.

"Are you kidding? If we try to kick the Hip Hop crew out than we might as well be holding up huge placards and begging to get our asses kicked. We should just leave and let Aunty Chi deal with them." Yugi concluded.

Alek sighed. "I guess you're right. I just really hate those guys sometimes... they push us around too much, thinking they're so cool..." She finished with a huff, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but we can't fight back against them... I wish we could, but that Tabath freaks me out, same with that Bakura guy..." Yugi exclaimed, shivering. Alek nodded and pat his back, but noticed he never said anything about Yami, the oldest of the three. She shrugged it off, and guided Yugi out the front door as the two head down the street to the little coffee shop at the end of the street.

GREENCOINSHIPPING-PUZZLESHIPPING-THIEFSHIPPING-AXT -YXYY-MXYB-

"Bro, that sucked ass." A rich female laughter echoed around the room. It was exactly like the ballet room, except the windows were closed and the blinds were shut, and a pulsing spotlight beat down on the smooth grey floor. And instead of a grand piano a stereo sat in the corner, shut out by the dark as the only force of light, the orange-yellow spotlight didn't spread to the far corners of the Hip Hop room.

A tall and lean female figure sat cross-legged on the floor, a laptop lay in front of her. She had long brown hair with dark green streaks, which sprout from her scalp like a grassy field, and she had dark brown almost black eyes. She had on a black Beanie, a grey long sleeved shirt and black jeans, and only wore a pair of dirty and torn up used-to-be-white-but-it's-kind-of-hard-to-tell-wha t-color-they-originally-were socks.

"Well at least I'm dancing and not looking through Google for dating tips. Alek's never going to like you if you keep threatening her friends, you know." Another deep voice sounded. The voice was connected to a face, that of a more refined, more elegant and thinner version of Yugi's. His yellow bangs stuck up like bolts, unlike Yugi's who's bangs framed his face, and he was tanner and taller and his eyes were ever changing, like a kalydascope. He was panting lightly as he walked over to the stereo to turn it off.

"Ah huh. Well it wouldn't be so hard not to threaten them if they weren't so damn annoying... Gods, you know how much I hate annoying people... and people in general, Yami." Tabath responded, her eyes flickering back to her laptop.

Suddenly, the doors to the Hip Hop room swung open, and a tall figure wearing a long black trench-coat stepped inside. "Hating so many people isn't good for your heath you know." A male voice added itself to the conversation. Tabath and Yami turned to the doorway.

"Ah, Bakura so glad you could finally join us. When did you say you were coming...? Oh, an hour ago?" Yami said, aggravated as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, give him a break, Yami. He was probably out with with Marik." Tabath defended the new arrival. "And Bakura, I don't think you should be talking. You probably hate and want to violently murder a lot more people than me."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and the light hit a tall teen with long silver hair, which stuck up at random areas. He had dark brown eyes, and he wore a navy dress shirt paired with black slacks.

"Surprisingly, Tabath, both of those statements were correct. Wouldn't see you as one to get anything right." Bakura answered mockingly.

Tabath looked slightly offended, bringing a tanned hand to her chest in a comical way. "Eh, I can get stuff right when I want to."

"Sure you can..." Bakura replied, rolling his eyes. He removed his black coat and set it on Tabath's head. The girl sat still for a moment, comprehending what her friend had just done, than whipped the fabric off her head, throwing it back at him.

"I'm not a coat hanger, 'Kura." Tabath exclaimed in an angry tone.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You sure look like one." He responded, referring to her lankiness. Tabath just shook her head and went back to browsing the internet.

"Anyways, I just came over to grab my phone from one of you." Bakura told his friends. Tabath suddenly had a panicked look in her eyes, than the panic slowly subsidised, and she had a sleepy look on her face again.

"What are you going on about, Bakura?" Yami asked the slightly taller boy. Even though he was the oldest, he was still the shortest.

The silver haired boy snarled. "One of you stole my phone."

Tabath opened her mouth to speak. "Whatever would make you think that..." She exclaimed quietly, grabbing her laptop and slowly etching toward the double doors.

"I lost it and used my computer to track it down. The signal led me here. Marik was helping me out, though I have to admit that he did lot more complaining than helping..." Bakura dragged on.

"Well, I have no reason to steal it. Tabath, however... hey, where is Tabath?" Yami said, confused as his head swerved from side to side, scanning the room. The two teens eyes landed on the doors, which were left open, light from outside pooling in. The boys exchanged glances and raced outside.

A few blocks away from the studio, Tabath could be seen rushing to the end of the road whilst unceremoniously dropping her backpack from time to time. It was a wonder her computer wasn't in pieces.

"Shitshitshitshitshit..." She mumbled as she ran. As she reached the coffee shop, she stumbled and ran through the door, earning a welcoming twinkle of bells. She pressed herself against the glass door as her back slid down, dropping her backpack to her side and closing her eyes. A collective mummer shook her out of her resting state. Opening her eyes, the lanky teen saw that she was becoming quite the source of customers stares. One of them being Alek's, the very girl she had stolen her friends phone for. She silently hoped her plan would work as she stood up and sauntered over to her crushes table, soon seeing Alek's companion, Yugi was sipping on a latte as well.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you two?" Tabath asked, slowly gaining her breath back. She looked at Alek, and saw that her sea-foam green eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

"Um... sure?" Alek responded, raising an eyebrow as her gaze turned to Yugi's, as the boy shook his head and shrugged. The smaller girl butt-scotched further toward the wall, and Tabath sat down on the bench.

"Bakura and Yami should be here soon, but it might take them a while 'cause-" Tabath was cut off as the said teens rushed into the coffee shop, locked eyes with the tall girl and stalked over toward the three sitting.

"Give it." Bakura growled angrily, putting his pale hand out. Tabath shrugged, dug through her jean pocket and plopping the black smart phone in her friends hand. Yami's eyes got wide in response, and the silver haired teen's jaw dropped.

"Well that was... easier than I thought." Yami exclaimed in a confused tone.

Tabath smiled, as if she had planned a response to her friends statement already. "I only wanted to bring you guys here to sit and have a coffee with our two favorite ballet dancers!"

Yami and Bakura's eyes finally lay upon the two smaller dancers who were still sipping on their pipping hot lattes.

"Um... Oh." Was Yami's intelligent response. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Yugi's eyes drooped. "Because I'm so short, right..." He responded In a bored tone, as if he had heard it before.

Yami looked surprised. "Oh, um, nonono! I'm just saying that in a literal sense, I wasn't making fun of you!" Yugi nodded, as if he didn't believe the other teens response and continued to take a swig from his styrofoam cup.

Alek: We need at least three reviews to post another chapter.

Tabath: So click that little white box and type the shit out of it!


End file.
